


Til you get what you need

by Aniara



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Out of Character, Reluctant Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, greedy pussy, needy pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniara/pseuds/Aniara
Summary: Despite her and the girls’ best efforts, they can't rack up the cash they need. When Rio returns to collect, in a desperate moment, Beth tries to make a new deal. Read them warnings.





	Til you get what you need

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dubcon. Read the tags.
> 
> There be big, big consent issues here. If anything other than consent offends or upsets you, please please please do not read.
> 
> I mean it. 
> 
> OOC Beth and Rio.
> 
> Hell no, dynamics aren’t healthy in this fic. This is pure fantasy.
> 
> If you’re sure, join me. To the gutter we go! Lol.

 

"Cause either way, I’m coming to collect.”

These words followed right behind with a cool glare were always replaying in the back of her mind the days that he and her boys had stopped by. She’d worked overtime, her and her girls. She’d had a map planned out, a gameplan set. And then Annie lost a receipt that they couldn’t find despite hours spent in a pile of trash.

And she tried, she and the girls working their asses off, her getting babysitters whenever she was unable to get Dean to come over. She couldn’t help but ride the high she felt when she succeeded each time, felt the dollars in her purse as she headed out of a store. But it wasn’t happening quickly enough. Each day she’d check the money, counting it, thrilled with every miscount but it still didn’t bring the final number to what they needed.

"I’ll handle it,” she told Ruby and Annie sternly. She didn’t want to involve them. She had to deal with this.

"You’re not doing this alone,” Ruby said. “We’re all going to meet him and we’re all going to deal with this.”

“This is something we’re all in together,” Annie agreed with her quickly. They were a team.

Beth knew she put them in this situation, though, and she was going to get them out. So going behind their backs she got in touch with him without letting them know, arranging to meet at her house. After all, he wouldn’t kill her at her house? That had already been established. She hoped she wouldn’t be pushing her luck...

Then it came. One day he was in her kitchen with his men. Rio’s eyes flicked between her to the duffel bag. She almost didn’t want want to say anything to wipe the pleasure off his face.

"I don’t have it.”

"What do you mean you don’t have it?” He squinted his eyes, his face turned to contempt He glanced at the bag and back at her. One of his men glanced at the other.

"We need more time. I haven’t slept in two ays. We have most of it.” She was speaking too quickly but it was because of the angry way he was looking at her, like he was going to tell her to stop talking before she said what she wanted to.

He’d stepped closer to her as she spoke. The only card she had was to stay cool. Show no weakness.

He stood in front of her and looked down into her face. She met his gaze.

"Go in the dining room,” he said.

She stepped to walk passed him and he said, “Not you.”

She stepped back and glanced at his boys who exchanged glances before stepping out of the room.

"That’s it?” She said, still holding her ground. “You want to kill me yourself?”

He let out a laugh. “I told you I came to collect. You know how I look in front of my boys if I let you off the hook?”

"I know it didn’t work with the figurines but we can make you money.” She wanted to step back But she didn’t. “If you kill me, you’ll never get the money.” That he must be able to understand.

"Tell me what you really thought.” He said, “that if we met in your house you could get away with it.”

He grabbed her arm between his hand, started going down. It hurt.

"Please. Please don’t hurt me.” Her voice nearly broke, but she took a deep breathe, trying to slow her brain down.

His eyes met her and he stopped his hands movement but didn’t let her go.

"Please, I’ll do anything.” She murmured quickly.

She couldn’t stand the look he gave her because she could think of just one thing that he wanted. He let go of her arm.

"Yeah?” His lips curved upwards by a centimeter. “You think you know what I want?”

"You want me.” She said, meeting his gaze. Oh wow. Where did she get the courage?

Or even to go there – she’d never think of something like this. But she’d never done a lot of things up to a few weeks ago.

He either hmmmed or grunted but the result was the same, it reminded her of something she tried not to think about. She was trying to make a deal, she reminded herself. This wasn’t what she wanted. He’d never be what she wanted. A fantasy was one thing, but not to actually do it. But this was different. This was to save her and her friends.

"But this doesn’t come with everything.” She said firmly, though his hands were possessively on her. “I say what I want and what I don’t.”

"Your body for the debt?” His hands went down the side of her body and stopped at her waist. She couldn’t tell if he was surprised at her suggestion. “What do I do with that?”

You could use your imagination, she was sure.

"Please.” She shook her head, speaking slowly. “My kids.”

“I need the money.” He reminded her.

“I know, I’ll get you your money, I just need more time.”

"I can take your house instead.” He looked around the kitchen and pursed his lips. “Until you get it. I can work some things from here.”

"You don’t think your boys will stick out in a neighborhood like this?”

He gave her a dry smile. “I’ll handle it.”

"I’m not risking my kids’ home.” Where would they go? “No, there must be something else that you want.”

His eyes were steady on her body.

"Your husband gonna be cool with this?”

Oh, what did he care?

Wait. So he was considering it. Actually she was still a bit surprised. She knew he wanted her but she didn’t think he’d ever consider anything but cash. Cash or injury – to teach her and her friends a lesson.

"I’ll handle that.” She used his line.

His hands were still on her as he looked out the window. “Could have some good cookouts out here. It’d fit a whole of my crew,” he looked over to the living room.

His new topic was not something she wanted to talk about, definitely not. She tried to back away but his hold didn’t loosen.

"I’ve seen these counters before. Granite?”

“Please,” she said pleadingly.

"What?” He asked innocently, observing the counter. ‘No, it’s limestone.”

"Yes,” she murmured.

"Hmm.”

Her eyes went down to her hips where his hands were holding her while his eyes stayed on the counter. His hands held her a little tighter.

"I was thinking... It’s a bitch to keep clean though.” His face still turned to the counter, he side-eyed her.

"Yeah, well, it keeps well though.” She tried to back away again, his hands making her uncomfortable. If he wasn’t going to do this...

His hand went to the back of her neck and her eyes widened. Just like the first time…

"So what don’t you want?” He asked her as he held her at the back of her neck, his face a breathe from hers, his face tilting over hers.

"I don’t... I don’t want you to kiss me.” She said firmly.

His eyes drew to her lips and back up to her eyes. She resisted the temptation to wet them. So they were negotiating this already? “Focus” she told herself.

“And I don’t want – I don’t want it from behind.”

He raised his eyebrows..

"Not that,” she clarified and knew she was blushing “Just not--”

"No back door. I get it,” he said.

She was actually doing this. She was actually negotiating her sexual boundaries with a gang leader, a criminal, in her own house.

He looked at the doorway to the dining room.

"Don’t worry about them.” He said, seeing her looking out too, and his mouth was on her neck, exploring, his hand pulling it closer and then holding it in place. She wasn’t ready yet. Wasn’t ready for his hot mouth on her skin. Her body melted a little. She’d wanted him, she’d thought about it, all right, she couldn’t lie to herself that she hadn’t. But she’d never, never choose to do this. She closed her eyes for a second. _That felt good_.

"You need to use a condom,” she muttered, and saw his hand had already took out his wallet, assumed why he was doing it. He’d thought about it. About using protection. She was oddly touched.

"How long has that been in there?” She asked as he took out a condom.

He smiled and suddenly he looked younger than he was. “Three days.”

She blushed again, thinking about what opportunity had made him change it. If this was something he ever did before. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

"Anything else?” He looked her over and she felt her body get warmer.

She shook her head, licking her lower lip absentmindedly. His eyes shot down at the movement and she wondered if he was going to kiss her despite her demand. He just gazed at her, his hand going under the back of her sweater but over her shirt and he pulled her to him.

"You sure?” He asked.

She wasn’t going to give up her house.

"Yes.”

He exhaled, staring at her lips. Stepped closer and pushed her against the counter.

"I wanna be inside your mouth.” His warm words dripped of lust as he looked at her lips and back up at her eyes. Her mouth opened a little in response and she tried not to think and not to feel anything else that came from his words.

She nodded but his feet remained in place, his body still pinning her to the counter. Her heartbeat raced as his eyes fell on her face, on her body, like he was trying to figure something out. Maybe he was changing his mind.

Finally, he took half a step back and nodded at her. She knelt down, brushing against him all the way down as he almost left her no space to kneel. She couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe that this is what this came down to. But she had no choice. “The end justified the means,” she thought as she watched him undo his belt and place one hand on the counter. “I’m not going to enjoy this,” her eyes went up to his hips as he undid his pants with one hands. “I don’t want him-- not for real.”

His eyes were on her. "Take it out.”

She did, seeing with muted satisfaction that he was already getting hard. Above her she heard something unwrap and his hands were on his dick, sliding the condom over it easily. She licked the palm of her hand, meeting his eyes, and he groaned and his hand went to the back of her head before he brought it to his side. She put her hand around his cock and pulled her hand over it, feeling him getting firmer in her grasp. One hand lifted to his thigh for leverage.

And she took him in her mouth.

He didn’t take his eyes off her, breathing harshly as she closed her lips around him and moved her lips downward. Almost immediately his hand went back to her head and he thrusted into her lightly, letting her set the pace. He’d barely taken his pants down, only for what he needed, and it made her feel like what she was doing was dirtier than what it was, until she remembered just why her tongue was swirving around his cock. She was using her body for more time, she thought as her face hit the harsh material each time she swallowed him. At least she still had her clothes on.

Her knees began aching the longer she moved her lips over him but she was reassured by the soft noises he was making, the heated moans that were increasing in frequency. Maybe she’d be lucky, she thought as her mouth pulled off his dick before she swallowed him again, enough that he’d be done quickly and leave her. Reluctantly, she registered the idea didn’t only cause her to feel relief. “Focus,” she reminded herself. She wasn’t here for this-- to enjoy this, as she felt something lower in her body, something she hadn’t felt in years.

Rio lowered the hand from her head to her chest, grabbing hold of her boob, massaging it. Her mouth full, the movements of his hand were pleasing, he wasn’t squeezing her too hard, and she hated that she didn’t mind it. This wasn’t what she wanted. It was a mean to an end. But it was distracting her from the hard surface against her knees, from her sore jaw that was stretching over him.

"Stop. Stop,” he said hoarsely, still pushing inside her. She pulled off him but because of the tiny space his dick filled her view. The arm he’d kept the entire time on the counter tensed and his eyes closed as he steadied his breathing. Something about him not being in total control was doing wicked things to her. She wanted to taste it again, wanted to tease him, to take him in her mouth while being on all fours and his hands squeezing her tits. “What was that thought?” His hand let go of her boob and he grabbed his dick, tugging at it. She felt it already, her pussy responding to his breathing and to his body. No, she told herself, don’t think about that.

He opened his eyes and brought his dick back to her lips. Keeping eye contact she opened her mouth and he pushed inside. She closed her lips around it again and didn’t move this time, guessing at what he wanted. He pushed inside her and out, inside and out, his breathing getting harder.

"Yes,” she thought, feeling herself getting wet. “I want you to finish. Now. Come on.”

Her pussy hummed _speak for yourself._

She breathed through her nose as she gave up control, as he took her mouth over and over. She tried to concentrate on something, anything else in the room, but each time he entered her it brought her back to what she was doing, what he was doing. Finally stopped but this time left his cock over her tongue, almost too close to the back of her throat. She looked up at him, tried to pull her hand off his leg but found his hand over it, stopping her. So preoccupied with her mouth around his cock she didn’t feel his hand before.

“Suck me.” He looked at her as he pushed.

She did, taking him deeper in the tiny space he had left for her to move around him. He groaned and took a sharp breath and she felt his hips tense like he was stopping himself from pushing deeper inside.

“Just like that.” He pulled just a little out of her mouth and back in, repeating the motion, and each time she took a breathe around him. Every time he started pulling out he went right back in like he didn’t want to spend a moment outside her warmth.

His hand went to her neck and the back of her head and he pushed a little too deep and she gargled. He groaned but pulled back and his hips trembled as he held himself in her mouth before he got back into rhythm, but kept away from the back of her throat. She’d thank him if she could, if his cock wasn’t in the way, so instead she adjusted sucking him, wanting to please him for more than one reason now, rewarded by long moans.

“Yeah...” He grunted. “Keep doing it,” he said as he watched his cock disappear between her lips.

His hand dropped back to her chest and lord help her if she didn’t raise her chest to make it easier for him to grab her tit again. He slipped his hand under her shirt, struggled a little to get under her bra, and then he was massaging her tit again and she almost moaned around him.

The sounds of his grunts filled the kitchen, that and the wet sound of his dick going in and out of her mouth. She closed her eyes again and tried to ignore the sounds and his hand and what they were doing to her body. Her spit rolled onto her chin as she let him invade her mouth over and over again, telling herself this will soon be over, soon be over, meditating over the words, ignoring the heat that was coming in waves over her.

He kept going, clearly having other plans for her, not intending for it to be over fast. She already had no sense of how long had passed. She tried to turn her face to glance at the clock on the microwave, just to give her an idea, but he was too far gone, and he wouldn’t let her angle her face. All she was could see was his cock, all she could feel was his cock in her mouth, not letting her forget. He was at least starting to go faster and even if it was false hope she wanted to believe…

“Yes...” She thought, wanting to believe… “Come inside me,” which was funny, cause her excited pussy was begging for the same thing.

She had no idea how long had passed when he abruptly stopped and took half a step back with a sharp exhale, releasing her mouth, breast, and her hand. "Get up.”

She put her arms on the cupboards behind her, not wanting to touch him to help her up. A drawer fumbled open as she awkwardly got on her feet. Awkwardly because he had barely stepped back to give her space. Her body was buzzing. She hadn’t expected that. Sucking cock had turned her on before but not like this. “Never like this,” she thought.

He didn’t speak at first, his eyes focused on her face. He closed the drawer behind her and she brought her hand to her face and wiped her mouth from the spit that tickled her chin. The second time she did it he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"You thought I’d finish like this.” He pulled her hand to him. “I’m not done.” The words and his tone made her feel both panic and exhilaration.

He pulled her hips and the momentum caused her to hold onto his arms as he maneuvered them to the kitchen island and lifted her on top of it. He stood between her legs and she put her hands beside her waist, closing her fingers over the counter, hoping he wouldn’t make her touch him again.

Even if she didn’t want it, her body was in full betrayal mode, excited for what was to come. His eyes were hungry as he lifted her leg and his hand went around her calf. His fingers traveled slowly up her leg, pulling up her skirt, clearly enjoying her. She hadn’t shaved her legs in weeks and she felt him scrape over her lower leg. It wasn’t much at all like her, but she hadn’t thought about it in light of everything that was going on in the last few weeks. He didn’t even seem to notice, his eyes not registering anything but lust.

"Look at me.” He said, his hand traveling closer to her pussy, taking his time.

She brought her eyes back to his face but the heat in his eyes was too much. "You can’t make me look at you,” she said before forcing herself to look at them defiantly. His hands went under her underwear and she nearly bit at the last word and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She looked down, whining a little.

"Sweetheart.” He said, and she burned with shame at the satisfaction in his voice. “All that for me?”

 _Mmmm,_ her pussy agreed in delight. _All for you._

“No. No, I don’t want this,” she said as her pussy told him a very different story.

Her words must’ve meant nothing to him, she thought. She felt it in his fingers that had reached their prize, heard it in her wetness. The squelching was so loud she’d be surprised if his boys hadn’t heard it and it only added to her embarrassment. At the same time it felt like her core was about to explode as he explored her pussy, her outer lips, sweeping mindlessly over her clit, all the while keeping his eyes on her, turning her face back to him whenever she tried to look away. _Fill me. Please._ The words were all but in her mouth, kicking to be released. _No_.

She tried not to meet his eyes, only look at his other features, but her eyes would only end up on his lips. Her stubborn thoughts didn’t matter. Her whining pussy was crying out to be filled. To be filled by something. She held back her words, the ones that wanted to beg him to keep going. Hold back the moans she wanted to make.

"The way you take them short breaths,” He said and his mouth was by her ear, his fingers torturing her in a slow dance. “You get me so hot," he said as he stretched the cotton material with his hand.

His breath tickled the spit that hadn’t yet dried on her chin and she raised her hand to wipe it away. He grabbed her hand again shaking his head. His fingers didn’t stop their game as his tongue licked her spit right under her bottom lip leaving his behind. He dropped her hand on the counter as he did it and she was seconds from lowering her head, devouring his lips.

"Please.” She pulled her head away. “Please, just take it,” she said, far less eager than her pussy felt, all her nerves standing on edge at attention.

He smiled, sucked in his lower lip. “I will.”

He slipped a finger inside her and it took everything in her not to throw her head back.

"When you’re ready.” He said and if his finger inside her hadn’t already done it his words made her want to open herself wide open for him. Her hands nearly lifted from the counter, going to him. She squeezed the muscles in her legs to hold herself in place. It was like drinking a glass of ice water when you’ve been thirsty all your life and hadn’t known it. It wasn’t enough though. She wanted more.

He brought his face closer so it was inches above hers as she worked to steady her breathing, wondered what he was seeing in her face. His thumb again gently ran over her most sensitive nub, almost missing it, and she briefly closed her eyes.

He glanced down at his handiwork before his eyes went back to her face as he slipped a second finger. “And you’ll take.”

“Eeh,” She let out a surprised whine.

“Everything. I. Give. You,” he said, emphasizing his words with the rhythm he found inside her, her soft yelps accompanying his every other word. His face was of sheer delight, like he’d been waiting for her to make the needy, turned on sounds.

She turned her face away from him. He pulled it back with his left hand, and kept his hand on her cheek as he filled her with a third finger. "You know I’ve thought about this?” He groaned and his fingers picked up rhythm.

 _Oh_ , her pussy went. _Oh, tell me._

“How much--” His eyes pulled back to look down at what he was doing. “I didn’t see it go down like this.”

She wanted to cry because she wanted – no she didn’t, she didn’t want it – but she wanted him to keep going. She wanted this. Wanted to rock her hips against him, wanted him to stop avoiding the spot he kept circling around with his thumb. Even if she didn’t want it like this, not when she was forced to. She wanted him. Had wanted him for some time. And she knew better. Now she’d have the perfect excuse to do it, a darker voice purred at her. She couldn’t be blamed for enjoying it.

He looked down, taking out his fingers from her, and kept his eyes on her as he pulled down her underwear and she helped, lifting herself off the now warm surface. He look at her waiting pussy and her panic rose as he started to lower his body, to bend his knees--

"What are you doing?” She asked.

"I need to taste you.” He straightened his body.

"But--” He wasn’t here for that. And she didn’t want – she didn’t want him to do that. It was too intimate… Too much… “You don’t have to do that.”

"Oh,” he said, his face above hers, sliding two fingers back inside her much too easily inside her, making her sit up. “I know that,” he said smugly, thrusting his fingers inside her, and she turned red, only more ashamed that her only response was to open her thighs, for her pussy to welcome him deeper.

"No, I--” she said, unable to finish the sentence as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her, tilting his eyes down to his fingers going in and out of her and up to her face.

He brought his face to her slowly, looked at her mouth and up to her eyes and said softly. "Are you adding it to the list?” and all that time he still pumped inside her. “Hm?”

 _Oh. Oh._ What would his mouth feel like on her lips?

It took her a second to understand he was talking about her list – what she didn’t want. "No,” she stammered, very sure what part of her body was speaking.

"Do you want it?”

 _Gentle thrust…_ _Gentle_ _Thrust…_ _Gentle_ _Thrust..._

"I---” She tried to turn her face away and her pulled her back. 

He sucked on her neck and she was sure a red mark would be left behind, his fingers not stopping.

"Yes,” she said, wanting him to stop marking her.

He kissed her neck, stopping his fingers. “Then stay still.”

He knelt down in front of her, his fingers staying inside her, and if the image alone, after what she herself did, didn’t blow her mind completely. At this powerful man, on his knees, for her.

He licked at her tentatively, taking it slow, looking up at her, expertly exploring her with his tongue, nipping her lips. It was the hottest thing she’d ever seen and she sucked in a sharp breathe.

"I don’t want to hear you.” He said hotly, closing his eyes, kissing her with his mouth, and his deep concentration made her think he was enjoying what he was doing, that he was getting off on it, and it made her want to come right then and there.

She wanted him to bury his mouth inside her, wanted to moan. He was going slow but he was putting weight to his work, pushing his tongue against her clit, massaging it softly, then a little harder, taking her closer to the edge and pulling her back. She grabbed her hands, twisted her fingers, making angry fists. His lips, his mouth didn’t miss a spot on her, guided himself to enjoy all of her, to please all the nerves in her pussy, responding to her breathes, responding to barely restrained moans.

She’d already been warmed up – _oh_. That had to be the reason that his hot tongue on her sensitive skin, his mouth on her clit made her want to scream. She wanted to cry from pleasure, from being unable to scream, but she didn’t want his men – she didn’ t want them to hear her. Not only that but he’d told her to be quiet, told her to stay still, even though she wasn’t sure she could do either.

 _Oh please, please use your mouth everywhere_ , her pussy screeched in excitement. _Yes please please there._ _Oh if he feels so good there what would his tongue feel like inside her mouth?_ She couldn’t say she’s ever had man going down on her before kissing her.

"Higher,” she murmured softly, unable to stop. “Please go a little higher,” she couldn’t resist, worried he was going to punish her for talking, after telling her not to. He didn’t. He just adjusted his lips, his tongue, his eyes still closed, and she took it as permission to close her own, happy he was listening to her, her body tremoring at his touch.

He took out his fingers, sliding his tongue inside her and the sensation was different, gentler, and then he added a little pressure on her clit, maybe with his index finger,maybe his thumb, she didn’t care, arching her back, not caring if in that moment he was watching her, only wanting to ride it. He removed his tongue, returning his fingers inside her, and the change in pressure inside her pussy made her tug at him. His lips were on her, and maybe it was that he felt her around his fingers, but he bit her juts a little more forcefully than usual, and then again.

"That’s too-- hard,” she said again and he easily shifted how he sucked on her like magic. Eager to please her. So easily he found the perfect balance, the perfect speed. Oh no, oh no, oh--

She would be writing under him if she could, barely able to sit still.

And he noticed. “I told you to stay still,” He told her, grabbing the side of her hip, barely stopping from what he was doing. “I’d start to think you were enjoying this.” He added, running his tongue over her, driving her crazy, his tongue adding to the tension rising in her pussy, his thrusting fingers keeping their rhythm.

Her hand scratched at her hips and his hand went to it, pulling her back when she tried to pull her hand away. Unable to control herself she put her hand on the back of his head, and he let go of her other hand, seemingly pleased that she wanted more, that she was guiding his speed. She breathed out, hard, as she pushed his face into her pussy, enjoying how he let her, and a powerful charge rippled through her, and she wondered if that's how he felt when she gave in. It made her wonder why he’d told her to be quiet, to be still, if he was letting her pull his head towards her, though whenever a moan escaped he’d still squeeze at her hip harshly, and she’d try to be quiet.

Oh but – oh, it was too much it was – oh she was going to – she was going to –

"Stop stop please. Wait,” she said softly. He didn’t stop right away, giving her more attention, adding pressure around her clit – the bastard – before he moved his face a few inches away and looked up at her.

"You sure?”

 _No – no what are you doing?!_ Her pussy rebelled at her. But she couldn’t – if she came – if she came it changed everything.

"Yes, please, stop.”

He sighed, seemed for a moment like he was going to defy her, before he reached up, and put his hand on the counter, lifting himself up, dipping his fingers in his mouth on the way, making her want to whine.

She was breathing hard, if she wasn’t prepared before, she wanted him inside her that very moment, if only to quiet down her whining pussy. Because if his cock wasn’t going inside her then her pussy would be taking her hands, grabbing his head and pushing him right back down, and the thought scared her. She’d never wanted a man that much before – one that she could have.

"Take that off.” He said, his hand rubbing his dick, her pussy in awe at the image. He was ready for her.

She took off her sweater, setting it beside her, but when she moved to take off her shirt he put his hands on hers.

"You can keep it on.”

He pulled her shirt down, putting his mouth on her chest, grazing it. He could probably hear her heart beating. His hand went on her back, under her shirt and he undid her bra. He pulled it down revealing a breast, and his hand went to it. He lowered his face, putting his mouth on her skin. Painfully she looked down, keeping her eyes on him.

He pulled up and she saw the marks of his lips on her pale breast. "Ready?” He asked.

What if she’d say no? But it was too late for her. She wanted this – she shamefully wanted this now. No, she was doing this, she was doing this to save her house. What would be the alternative? It was a duty. 

She nodded. “Yes.”

She started pulling her shirt up, to cover herself, when he put his hand on hers and shook his head.

Again he stepped between her legs and guided himself to her entrance. "Don’t make a sound.” He said and she heard the caution in his voice

He thrusted inside her. Once, twice. Each time going a little further inside. Giving her time to adjust to him and the thought made her want to cry. She tightened her hands on the counter each time he pushed inside her and she saw his eyes flicker down, taking notice.

"Aw baby, look it. I’ve never felt so welcomed in my life.” He teased but she didn’t miss the pride in his voice or his eyes.

 _Shut up. Just shut up. Oh_ went her needy pussy. _Oh yes._

At the same time she had the sharp feeling of envy and contempt for any woman he’d ever been with before, which just made her feel worse. Why would she care?!

She couldn’t believe it, she thought as his cock went inside her, and his hand returned to her tit. How the afternoon had turned on her. He was right there, either his mouth on her chest, on her neck, on her cheek, careful to stay away from her mouth. That was where she wanted him now but she wasn’t going to – _uhn_ – wasn’t going to give that to him. She wanted to touch him but she wasn’t going to give in, she wasn’t going to pretend that she needed this.

 

His thumb went back to her clit. Above the spot he was going in and out of her. Earlier when his fingers were inside her, when his lips were on hers, he had been reading her responses, was doing it still, and adjusting himself, despite her best efforts to shield pleasure from her face. _No. No, no. Let this be fast._

His cock slid inside her at the same time his fingers hit the spot on her clit, and her hands lifted off the counter again before she set them back down. The fourth time she did it he pulled her right hand and put it on his neck. She kept it there, caressing her fingers over his warm skin, over his beard, thankful for the excuse to touch him. His face was over hers, close, and when she’d glanced at him he’d either be looking at her face, at her body. The last time she looked his eyes were closed, and she moved her hips slightly closer and he moved a hand to help her angle herself and oh he hit another angle inside her and it never felt this good.

The room was silent for his breathing, the haunted gratified moans he was making. _Please, please. No. No._ She tried to concentrate on any other sound, on a passing car, a bird stopped its journey to sit outside her windows, but she could hardly ignore her own breathing.

Finally he slid out and pulled her down. It was all but impossible for her to slow down her short intake of breaths, but hearing him, she was comforted it wasn’t just her. He leaned towards her ear. “Turn around baby. Turn around and bend over.” He nodded towards the counter.

She turned, not as gracefully as she could because his hands were on her, barely leaving her body for a second. He was pushing inside her before she even her elbows on the stony surface.

_No. Please._

He pushed inside and out, inside and out, her slick passage sucking him inside her, wanting him in deeper, but he held back.

‘’Mmmm. Look at that. I think you like this too.” He said and she was sure he was smiling

Beth fumed but her greedy pussy wanted to hear more even if he was taunting her. It was funny just how much it didn’t matter how angry she was. Her pussy joyfully and vocally agreed slurping him up. She was so wet, so wet that after a few pumps he slipped out. As he filled her again she forgot and let out a moan.

"Quiet,” he said sharply and thrusted inside her in a punishing stroke, her pussy not caring at his tone, delighted at his voice. “Or I’ll give you a reason to be quiet.”

She didn’t know if she could. He felt so good inside her. His hand traveled from her hip to her neck, going over her chin. When it pushed between her lips she instinctively opened her mouth.

"Why don’t you keep your mouth busy with something?” He laid it on her tongue and she closed her lips around it.

She took it. Each thrust, each accompanying groan, her hips meeting his each time.

 _Please, please. No._ _How could this feel so good?_

On her next moan, he sneaked another finger inside her mouth. His other hand stayed on her body, always touching her hip, her back, her tits.

His thrusts were delicious. There was no other way around it. Two fingers in her mouth, his other hand went to her clit, teasing it. She tried to wiggle away, struggling with weakening resolve not to get it. Each time she did he’d push into her and pin her against the island, thrusting into her in short strokes, as if reminding her of her place, and pressing on.

The third time he did it he even slipped his fingers from her mouth grabbing her hips roughly to him, hearing her yelp. "That’s right.” He said harshly as he fucked her, as she struggled to grab to something on the empty island, trying helplessly to claw, to dig into it, fisting her hands when she couldn’t. “Take it.”

At a sharp yelp he squeezed her hip. Hard.

"Guess I gotta make sure to shut you up.” He said bringing his fingers at her mouth. “Open.”

She didn’t want this, she reminded herself helplessly, as she mindlessly sucked on his fingers. She didn’t want him. But as she heard the groans and moans flowing freely from his mouth, felt him slide only more and more easily inside her, that voice grew so soft she could barely hear it. She wanted to… Wanted to moan with him. Felt thankful that he forbid it.

_Oh no… No… Please. Don’t stop._

She scratched at the counter’s surface, realizing too late he had a good view to see everything she was doing, and she forced herself to stop, instead spreading out her hands on the smooth surface. It was getting harder and harder to stay silent and it wasn’t long before three fingers filled her mouth.

He was too close when he pumped into her in fast thrusts. It was too much and she needed him to back away or she was going to come even without the help of his fingers. Just listening to his moans, feeling him inside her, it was almost enough… She raised her behind submissively, as if giving in, and was only then that he backed away, leaving a little space between them, not pinning her legs to the island, giving he the control she needed back. But it wasn’t long before his fingers found that sensitive spot, like a north star, and the cycle repeated itself again.

"Ou on’t...” She said the next time his fingers found the perfect rhythm on her clit. She held back a groan, knew she could barely speak coherently around the fingers in her mouth. “You on’t eed wo woo id.”

"What?” He asked and brought his mouth to her ear, his fingers picking up in her mouth. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you,” he said, his thrusts not missing a beat as she looked at him angrily as he pumped inside her mouth. She squinted at him and tried to speak again but with his pumping it came out all garbled.

“Mmmm. It sounds important. Does this help?” He spread his fingers in her mouth and raised his eyebrows.

“Mmmmf,” she said instead of shouting, making a face as as her mouth stretched. He groaned. She tried to pull her mouth away but he made her keep her head in place as he kept his eyes on her, punishing her by fisting her hair and pulling her back so she faced the ceiling, sneaking another finger through her lips, nearly gagging her, letting go of her hair but kept her in place with his fingers, pulling her hips to him, thrusting into her wet mouth and wetter pussy with more force, moaning deep in pleasure, making her wetter.

She started pulling her hands off the counter when she felt him pull at her hair swiftly

“Keep those hands on the counter. Unless you want an audience,” he said with a thrust, and sucked on her stretched neck.

She struggled for a moment before changing strategy, focusing her eyes on the overhead light, sucking on him obediently, her feet trying to keep her balanced on the floor, his dick pounding inside her, her needy pussy squelching around him loudly and happily. Maybe... Maybe if he came this way... _Ugh_. _Ugh._

"Yeah. Yeah. You know what I need,” he said, his dick slamming into her in a steady pace, oh but his voice sounded like it was about to break.

She scratched the table with her nails. Hell with his threat, she'd tug his arm if she had to. She had to know... Had to know--

"What?" He pulled out his fingers and she breathed as he rolled inside her.

"What, baby, what?" He hit a spot and she made this deep, needy sound, and his body reacted as he pulled her to his chest and he closed his eyes and oh she nearly lost it oh. She slid his fingers back into her mouth. She needed to know he'd stop if she needed him to. She wanted to tell him -- but she didn't need to anymore. He was going to come like this, it couldn't take long. Then she'd be free of him-yes. Oh he was going to come. Oh yes he was going--

“Uhh. Uhhhh. Say something.” he turned her face to him slightly, his stubborn fingers going to her clit.

She tried to pull her hips away, knowing how close she was, and he groaned, pushing her against the island, annoyed, tried still to rub her against his hand. "Mraghhmmmmf,” she mumbled uncomfortably, biting him as she tried to speak, only to hear him hiss, see his eyes somehow shine with more lust, like he’d wanted her to bite him all along. He slipped a finger out of her mouth, preferring how it felt like before.

She was sure he was enjoying the view of her looking at him with angry eyes, unable to speak. He pulled his hand from her pussy, still pushing her against the island, not letting her back off it, and she whimpered as he pulled down her shirt to completely reveal both her tits. He moaned at the sight of her, helpless, streams of spit flowing down the curves, pleased to see them jiggle each time his hard dick went inside her.

He bent his head lower to her right, slinking his fingers from her lips, barely allowing her time to close her mouth and rest her jaw and swallow, tugging back at her hair to stop her from relaxing her stiff position. He licked, sucked, and nipped at her breast, marking it as his, only to let go of her hair and force her mouth back open, pushing her head back.

“Keep your head like that,” he said before languidly lavishing the same attention on the other, bringing it closer to his mouth with his free hand, making sure her mouth stayed occupied. His movements were languid in sharp contrast to the force of his fingers and especially his dick. She tried to look at him, wanting to see what he was doing, maybe to feel that in that she had some control since his mouth wasn’t asking for permission to take ownership of her breasts. Like his cock wasn't asking for permission to take her desperate pussy over and over.

He caught her looking and tilted her head back with his hand, making her gargle helplessly. He groaned, but took his fingers out of her mouth, pulling himself up behind her, turning her body slightly to him, sucking on her nipple and she bit a moan. He stuck his fingers back in her mouth and looked at her glistening chest before closing his eyes.

“Talk,” he ordered and sucked on her breast. She did, spit rolling off her as he filled her over and over. He pulled his fingers slightly out from her mouth, but still going in and out of them, and she followed the permission to look down, relax her stiff neck. She stretched her neck, accepting his demanding fingers, watching him lick her spit off her chest. Love bites and teeth marks covered her pale skin all over. She always did mark easily. Fascinated by him she felt her greedy pussy hug him good and tight. He groaned and looked up at her in a daze, and she bit him, wanting to erase that look, never needing him to look at her like that, only making him hiss in encouragement, which alarmingly only made her pussy hug his thrusting cock tighter.

"Do that again,” he said, leaving no doubt what he wanted, and it would give her pleasure to withhold something from him.

She looked up, preferring the discomfort to her pussy squeezing him against her will, and felt his hand leave her mouth and tug at her hair again, holding her in position. He raised his head, admiring his handiwork, squeezing her tits, one at a time. His eyes swept her body and ended at her face, as he released her hair a little, and she looked at forward, then turned her face to him, looking a little surprised. He looked at her face and down. His cock claiming her pussy. Claiming her. His eyes returned to her face. If it was up to him-- she yelped when he squeezed her a little too roughly. Reluctantly he let go of her soft tits and sighed, returning his fingers to their rightful place, watching her take his cock and fingers.

“Keep talking,” he said and tugged at her harshly when she didn’t making her curse but only delighting her pussy more. He thrusted good and deep as she mumbled, spit cascading freely off her chin onto her neck, and he greedily sucked it up.

“Oh. Oh yeah…” He said, his cock just not getting enough her slick passage. “Uhhhh keep talking.”

Her treacherous pussy was far less shy in enjoying his attention, lapping at him with no shame, and as he looked at her she again clenched around him against her will. “That’s right.’ He said, rolling his hips into her, wanting to feel it again, his voice thick like he was struggling to stay in control. His free fingers went to her clit, wanting to reward her, even though she put up a desperate fight each time. He spoke so softly she barely heard him between moans and thrusts that came quickly one after the other. He licked her neck nearly overwhelmed at the intense need to mark all of her. To-- she yelped.

“Mmmm yeah…. Sweetheart. Feels good, doesn’t it?” And licked her neck, listened to the only sound she was allowed to make. “Guess we can’t shut all of you up.” He was so obscene she thought but, oh, oh-- he nearly rolled his eyes back in his head as she squeezed him again.

So she liked when he talked. Huh. He usually didn’t talk much, this time already being a wild exception, but he could see how a woman could make an exception. He could get addicted to how her pussy clutched him. It made him feel like a king. And that... Well, it hadn’t happened before. It scared him a little.

In fact she wasn’t comfortable at all, her neck strained, standing in an uncomfortable position, his fingers having set home in her mouth. But at least her tits were somewhat distracting him from her clit, and even though what he was doing was – and she hated it – turning her on, she wasn’t going to finish like this. And even though he was close she could see how, especially if the last minutes were any indication of it - and she wasn’t even sure if he was aware of it - he wasn't going to come until he made sure she did.

Expertly she rolled his fingers with her tongue and listened to him groan as he brought his face to the side of hers and breathed on her cheek with closed eyes, his cock slowing down to match her rhythm. She couldn’t help but enjoy it, how he was following her pace. But then his fingers made their way between her legs...

She pulled her mouth off his fingers, sucking him all the way to his fingertips.

"You need--” she breathed.

"That’s OK,” he said. “Take a break.”

And it wasn’t what she meant at all but he pushed her down against the island’s surface and his dick was just melting inside of her and it wasn't just her pussy then, somthing else -- please no -- melted at the gentleness of his actions and the easing of her stiff neck, and then his hand was at the back of her neck and she pulled up into his massaging motions, and his fingers returned to her small peak above the spot her dick met her pussy, and she was starting to milk his cock for all it was worth and he was moaning more frequently and wait, that wasn’t what she was aiming for, the waves were hitting her too frequently, she, _oh no_ , she--

"Wait, wait.” She said.

He pulled her back up, his dick still moving inside her. "Want me to stop?” He asked and something in his eyes, she didn’t want to meet what she saw in them.

She raised her hand to his cheek. “No, don’t stop.”

He turned his lips into her hand and kissed her and she trembled, closing her eyes. When she opened them she saw his eyes were closed to and then he opened them she for a second she thought he’d ignore what she’d asked him, but go right on and kiss her. She turned her face away then looked back at his fingers, pulled her hand back from his cheek and took his hand and brought his fingers back to her mouth, sucking on them. He closed his eyes and his breathe hitched. If she was going to make her request, she’d need him to listen.

He slapped her behind lightly and she got up on her tiptoes. She did know what he needed. And he knew what she needed...

She turned her face to him again. Her wet pussy may have been at his hard cock’s mercy but she knew that as much as he tried, she held power over him too. Him coming undone as he fucked her was proof. "I on’t eed woo come,” she tried to annunciate the last word as best she could and went back to sucking on his moving fingers apologetically, setting her sore feet on the ground.

"Mmmm. Darling,” he said, sliding inside her and pulled back so he was behind her again. His free hand went to her thigh as he felt his way around her warm skin. “What makes you think you have a choice?”

He could say that all he want, and he’d shown his self-restraint before, but he was a man, and she knew how much he’d want to get off. She lowered her head, trying to remind him what it was like when he was inside her mouth. He gave in, bent over her as he put an elbow on the island’s surface and put his other hand over the back of her head, encouraging her. “Mmm. Keep doing that,” He said, falling again into rhythm with her. Maybe – _oh_ – it would be enough, she thought as her head bobbed up and down. His hand went through her hair as she moved, then raveled to her back. His shirt – as he hadn’t bothered taking off anything – was against her back. His body was too close to hers, but at least he wasn’t trying to touch her clit.

No, he had one hand continue to explore her body, leaving no inch untouched. He kept his other hand in her mouth, pleased at her work, putting his hands through her hair when she’d stop moving her lips on them, nudging her down gently. His mouth bit her skin, kissed her shoulder, her back, used his tongue in a way that made her wonder… And she couldn’t do anything, but take it, just like she took his cock, just like her mouth wasn’t hers. But if it got him there...

“That’s what I gotta--” He moaned, unable to finish his sentence, proving her point, leaning down against her naked back, his hand going to her tit, pulling her against him. "You feel… Ugghh. You feel...” Her shoulder was in his mouth.

She didn’t, she didn’t care, but she wanted to ask him what she felt like. But she couldn’t, his fingers busy fucking her mouth. She preferred when he didn’t talk, already hating how her pussy squeezed at almost any groan he made, like she’d been conditioned to do it. She had an awful suspicion he was doing it just to humiliate her. But when he spoke… She could feel her pussy sing.

His thrusts grew more demanding. He grunted, he moaned, sometimes in longer intervals than others but even though she was losing focus she noticed he always kept his volume low. He pulled them from the back of the island and she lifted her head not to choke on the fingers she still had in her mouth. She was so close that she welcomed the circling of his fingers, the waves of pleasure that were coming shorter and shorter apart. He could barely keep his fingers on her clit, she was so wet. His breathing grew heavier and she could tell that he was close. She wasn’t far behind. Not, not far, but still she didn’t want his hands to take her over the edge, still she fought back. That was the last she had to give in.

"If I knew this was how you paid the bills, I would’ve tried something different.”

He held her head in place roughly, predicting perhaps what she wanted to do. The words were ugly but he wanted to see what she did when he pushed her too hard. She decided on a different tact, sucking him harder, now following his pace, knew it would help take him over the edge. Finally, she let out an anguished low cry, arched her back and clenched her walls, feeling one of his hands move to her back before getting back to her clit, clenched around him again. Maybe if he thought she she’d gotten there, maybe he’d finish.

His hands left her mouth and her clit and went to her breasts, massaging them, before going to her back. A few harsh thrusts later he spasmed inside her with a low grunt. She put her cheek on the island and stared at the cupboard on the wall. His hand went back to her breast and he held it. She was breathing hard but it was hard to hear over his breaths.

"Baby.” He said, in a tone she hadn’t heard before, and something inside her snapped. He pulled out and put his hands over her back, caressing it, rubbing her shoulders. She’d made him come. It was over. Her shoulders relaxed just a little. She knew she’d need some relief though. She had no doubt now. Her core felt like molten lava. Already she saw herself in her bathroom, seeing for herself if cold showers really did work, if it would be enough to take the edge off. She didn’t want to come so soon after this. Not that her center cared at all as it begged for the same release the man behind had taken from her. She was thankful he let her – that he had listened. More like she deceived him that she’d climaxed as well. But she couldn’t fool her own body. She still needed work on her clit and she needed to be filled. And she needed… She needed--

She flattened her hands and lifted herself off the kitchen island, comforted in the relief this was behind her, when she felt his hand on her back, pushing her back down.

"Wait here,” he said and sound of plastic rustled as he took off the condom.

Her stomach shrank. "I’m not--” panic rose inside her as she looked up to see him step beside her. “I’m not doing this with them.”

He shook his head sharply. “Just wait here.” He threw the condom away and zipped up, locking his belt in place before stepping out.

She felt stupid standing bent over her island kitchen in her own house. She heard some talk and shuffling. A door, that she imagined was the front one, opened and closed. Had he left? She wasn’t going to stay like this all day. She was already what was hopefully a few minutes ahead, scrubbing this afternoon off, her her arms, her breasts, everywhere he’d touched her. Yes, she thought with newfound determination, a shower would be enough to cool her off. To orgasm right after this happened, to have that association, she didn’t need that. At least the momentary fear at that thought he was going to share her was had mostly gone. Right before she was ready to get up, his orders be damned, he stepped back inside the kitchen, disappeared from view behind her.

His fingers slipped inside her and she swallowed a moan, feeling surprise. Only then his other hand went to her back, slipping it under her shirt. She felt him against her legs, imagined that he was as hard as he was before she put him inside her mouth, and the thought, along with his fingers, would’ve turned her on if she hadn’t already felt she was on fire. His finger touched a spot inside her and she curled her toes to stop herself from pushing backwards into him.

“Please. Please,” she begged weakly. “Please.”

"What?” He asked. “Please what?”

What was she begging for? She wasn’t sure anymore, only that she wanted release. _No. Yes._ She moaned sofly and widened her legs a little.

"I sent them home.” He said as his fingers worked her. Again she heard a belt unbuckle and a zipper before his hands left hers and that familiar tear cleared the room. Had he asked one of his boys for a condom, she fleetingly thought in embarrassment., before his fingers returned and thoughts left and another went to her thigh, caressing up and down. “I figured I gotta take care of this before I leave.” She felt him again at her entrance.

“I thought--” She protested as he entered her. He followed the few inches she could move to pull away from him before her hips met the counter, ignoring her words, slapping her behind for good measure.

"You think too much, sweetheart.” He settled back inside her, as if he’d never left, and pulled her hips against his. “You want this,” he groaned as he pushed. “As much as I do.” He pulled out slowly, taking his time. 

A moan escaped her lips in defeat and she dropped her head in shame, feeling his fingers wrap around her shoulders. Her body welcomed him back. Welcomed him back to finish the job. Slap! _Unh_ _!_

"That how you treat me, after I got a new condom for you," he taunted her.

"I came-- I came,” she argued weakly as he pushed into her.

"Liar,” he said hoarsely, his hands lifting her skirt, feeling every inch of her, and she couldn’t hold a groan in response, biting her lips. “You’re gonna come for me. You hear?”

She didn’t fight him when he pulled her shirt off her back, over her arms, along with her bra. Her breasts spilled onto the cool counter. Only her skirt was left uselessly bunched up at her waist. A breeze blew over her chest and she raised herself on her elbows.

"Don’t worry, I’ll warm them up right quick,” he said.

She felt a sting on her behind and then his hands settled back on her shoulders as he anchored himself. She hadn’t – thrust – slap -- _uhn_ – negotiated with him how many times, slap, _uhn_ , she hadn’t, _uhn_ —

Another slap. Hard. "What you get for lying to me.”

She pushed against him, angry at herself that she couldn’t stop, angry at him, and he let out a long groan, louder than any sound he’d made before. In reward he slowed down his thrusts, angled his hips, having already learned how how she responded to his slow, deep strokes. He slapped her again and a whine escaped her mouth. His hands went to her tits and she arched her back to give him better access.

His shirt slinked over her back and when his hips met hers she felt his zipper under his cock, his pants brush against her skin. He hadn’t taken his clothes off – _oh yes_ – and it made her feel like he was the one doing a job and the mad thought crossed her mind of when the tables turned that he was making it to sound like he – _yes_ – stayed for her pleasure, not just his. And then she remembered how he’d gone down on her and how he’d been watching for her pleasure and she thought about just who the deal served. How after each time he’d gone too deep in her mouth and she nearly choked he backed off, first with his dick and then with his fingers and she didn’t know what to think anymore.

 _Uhn uhn uhn uhn._ He was filling her over and over his finger circling her clit, and all she could think was that she didn’t want him to stop. She was getting there, screw the shower, screw scrubbing him off, she was giving in, she was going to let him make her come, she-- _yes._ He was claiming her breasts, her passage, her body, and she couldn’t stop, didn’t want to, didn’t remember why she’d resisted. She put her hand on his moving fingers, pressing down, and he added more pressure, and it took everything she had not to cry out. He was moaning, so loudly, and she hadn't known just how much he'd held back before.

It felt like he was miles away when she heard him, her eyes closed, say casually above her, “you can make as much noise as you want this time, baby.”

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited some things. Mostly added lines the story needed.


End file.
